


Where the Heart Lives

by Sirianna123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Regulus Black Lives, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: Regulus Arcturus Black, officially dead heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House Black. Had enough of Horcruxes and such after nearly dying when attempting to retrieve one and he had a funny feeling that nothing he was capable of doing could destroy the thing and that it most likely wasn't the only one. Feigning his own death and moving into a muggle flat sounded like a good idea.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title might change.  
> More character tags will be added as they will appear in the story.

**I know what you are doing, and why, Severus.**  
**I know You betrayed Dark Lord for HER. I'm not angry, I knew that eventually, ~~you would choose her over me~~. it would happen.**  
**I'm about to do something really brave or really stupid... ~~Or both~~.**  
**Please, no matter what happens to me,**  
**Remember ~~the young~~ me...**  
**Forever yours,**  
**R.A.B.**  
  
_The letter Severus received was intended to be_ longer _, but much of the ink was crossed out an ineligible. He hadn't received the letter until after Regulus was declared dead. Snape did not cry, it hurt, but he was used to it. After Lily... It hurt more than taking the Dark Mark._  
  
Regulus Arcturus Black, officially dead heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House Black. Had enough of Horcruxes and such after nearly dying when attempting to retrieve one and he had a funny feeling that nothing he was capable of doing could destroy the thing and that it most likely wasn't the only one. Feigning his own death and moving into a muggle flat sounded like a good idea.  
  
Of course, he wasn't living under this name, he wasn't stupid. Months before faking his own death he created an alias in Gringotts and was moving money to the account of Edward Green, an eccentric wizard who didn't like company all that much.  
  
And like this, just two weeks after his supposed death Edward Green moved into the number five with a jacket that could hold more than his Gringotts' vault and a suitcase packed in case he ever had to run away and next to no knowledge how muggle world works.  
  
The Dursley's were perfect neighbours. They were the last people you would suspect of taking part in something weird or mysterious, they just didn't believe such nonsense. No one would look for him there and a number of protective charms he cast on the whole street certainly helped security but not his paranoia.  
  
For the first week, he had serious trouble sleeping which warranted for a trip to Diagon Alley to get ingredients for a sleeping draught, which he never made. Elixir induced sleep might be a bad idea when on a run... Instead, he made a habit of never leaving his wand alone. Once he almost hexed Vernon Dursley when he came to complain about light being on in Regulus' home all night. After this he decided to invest in company Mr Dursley was working at, it got him some Neighbour Points back after growling 'what?" at his neighbour.


	2. Chapter 2

On a rather sunny November morning after a night of no sleep, Regulus discovered he had no coffee left. First instinct was to stay home and wait for Death Eaters to come and kill him. His arm hurt like hell whole night and did not let him sleep. Deciding that facing Death Eaters without coffee was unacceptable he went out and immediately turned around. Screw Death Eaters.  
  
Why was McFrigginGonagall sitting at the corner of Privet Drive READING a map?  
  
Luckily, Petunia Dursley was too busy stuffing her fat child into a high chair to notice him freezing in the door. Good. That was much better than Bella apparating there but did not necessarily mean a safe trip to the store. She would recognize him faster than Bella and S... a certain person combined. Retreating back inside he looked to the side. But on the other hand, he was in hiding for two years, he got Muggle glasses, dressed like a Muggle and did not walk like a lord. And he smoked more...than that person.   
  
Gathering whatever courage he had he stepped outside and said 'Good Morning' to Vernon Dursley with usual cheerfulness. There was no need to alarm his neighbours that something weird was happening on their street.  
  
Lighting a cigarette he slowly sulked to the convenience store, unable to shake a feeling of being observed by the tabby cat sitting at the corner of Privet Drive.   
  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts appearing at Privet Drive could only mean bad things were happening. Or good. It depended... Either way, Regulus wanted nothing to do with any of it. He was happy being a loser wizard, doing Muggle job. A high seat job but still a Muggle job. His mother would disown him faster than she disowned Sirius.   
  
Coming back he considered if owl with Daily Prophet came and how much it could wreck his kitchen before he pays it.   
  
Owl did no damage. It just patiently waited for him to come home and left as soon as he paid it. "What could have sent Minerva here..." he wondered opening the newspaper and instantly dropping it.  
  
 ** _"LORD VOLDEMORT GONE."_**  
  
 ** _"POTTERS FOUND DEAD IN THEIR HOUSE > CHILD MISSING."_**  
  
 ** _"SIRIUS BLACK CAPTURED BY AURORS AFTER MURDERING PETER PETTIGREW."_**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> http://sirianna1.tumblr.com/
> 
> New chapters might not appear for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly welcome.


End file.
